Machina
Machina is Athena's butler. To date he has only appeared in the manga. He is a loyal butler to Athena, and desires to protect her from anyone who would be mean to her. He appears to be slow on the uptake and is frequently called an idiot by his mistress, much to his chagrin. He is extremely proud of being able to use chopsticks, but his favorite food is hamburgers because he does not need to use chopsticks to eat them. He is prone to sudden childish actions, such as stubbornly refusing to let Hayate see Athena, crying over burgers which he crushed (in his transformed state), and eagerly wanting to go and eat hamburgers. Story Machina is first seen at the conclusion of the End of the World Arc, accompanying Athena at the Parthenon in Athens. He does not quite understand Athena's story, and goes into an amusing fit of anger when she comments about his stupidity. He first met Hayate when Hayate accidentally went inside Athena's home in Athens. He attacked Hayate after Hayate tried to approach Athena, easily overwhelming him and forcing Hayate to leave. When Hayate returned to meet Athena, Machina who was standing guard outside questioned Hayate, and then attacked him, saying that he would fight anyone who tormented Athena. During a pause in the battle, he revealed that he does not want anyone who would be mean to Athena to enter the castle, like the people who have been trying to gain her wealth for years, he tells Hayate that if he (Hayate) insist on seeing Athena he will have to kill him (Hayate), to Hayate response that doing so would make him a murderer, he simply responded that when something not human kills a human it is not a murder but an accident. After that, he attacked Hayate again, easily injuring him and knocking him out. As he bent down to take Hayate's King's Jewel, Hayate grabbed his hand. Machina asked Athena if he could use his secret power, but is called to come inside along with Hayate by Athena. As Athena watched over Hayate sleeping, recovering from his wounds, Machina asked if they should take Hayate's King's Jewel. Athena shuts him out of the room, but he reappeared insisting that Athena take the King's Jewel. Athena then gave him a hundred Euro, telling him to go and buy hamburgers, and he willingly complied and went outside to purchase a hundred burgers. While Machina was eating the burgers, Athena, who is in the middle of a fight with Isumi, interrupts him, telling him to use his secret power. He turned into a giant serpent with a jewel on his forehead, and easily stopped Isumi's Seven Divine Generations technique. He is later seen staring shocked at his hamburgers, which have been crushed by his transformation. He tries to eat one of them, only to be stopped by Athena. He later approached Hayate, Isumi, Sakuya and Ginka, injured, and asks that they save Athena, who has been taken over completely by Kings Midas. Ginka immediately trapped him in chains. After that, Sakuya invited him to follow her to the hotel the rest of the travelling group are at, promising to make hamburgers for him. After tasting the burgers Maria and Sakuya made for him, he impulsively asks Maria to marry him. When the monsters attacked the hotel, he defends Sakuya from them, and Sakuya makes him fight them by promising to give him hamburgers if he does. Later, Ginka told him to help Hinagiku find her way to where Hayate and Athena are fighting, and a long white sword, Shirosakura, comes out of his forehead and flies away to where they are, with Hinagiku in tow. When the conflict is over, he is seen eating hamburgers on a cliff by the sea. Athena approached him, and he talked about how Japan's MOS Burgers are better than Greece's McDonalds burgers. Athena then used this as a reason to return to Japan. Abilities Machina seems to have the ability of superhuman strength just like Hayate does, if not more strength than Hayate. Machina was also able to lay a near fatal blow onto Hayate. He is also able to transform into a giant serpent with a jewel in its forehead. Category:Characters Category:Characters